This invention relates to a semiconductor device having conductive leads formed for positioning and retaining a separate component part and, more particularly, to a power transistor having leads formed for positioning and retaining matching chip capacitors relative to the power transistor.
The use of RF matching capacitors in close proximity to an RF power transistor is well known in the prior art. Proper placement of the RF matching capacitors is critical to the electrical performance of the circuit. Hand placement and hand soldering has been employed in the past to physically install RF matching capacitors in close proximity to the RF power transistor. The inaccuracies inherent in the manual operation of hand placement and hand soldering, however, results in sub-optimal electrical performance and unsatisfactory yield.
Alternately, a separate retention clip or soldering fixture has likewise been previously employed for positioning and retaining the chip capacitors at a desired location relative to the RF power transistor. The present invention eliminates the need for a separate retention clip or fixture by forming the leads of the semiconductor device to accurately position and hold the chip capacitor or other electronic device, thereby reducing labor and cost.